Nexo
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Puede escucharlo claramente, cada noche, cada que cierra sus ojos. Esa voz que no habla en ningún idioma, un lenguaje secreto que solo comparten él y esa persona.


**Nexo**

Puede escucharlo claramente, cada noche, cada que cierra sus ojos. Esa voz que no habla en ningún idioma, un lenguaje secreto que solo comparten él y esa persona.

Nadie lo sabe, los adultos no sospechan nada y se felicita por poder ser un gran actor, pues así pueden seguir juntos.

Lo llama, proclama su presencia, anhela su compañía, pues sabe que ello ahuyentará los fantasmas de la soledad, que sus preguntas serán respuestas y que la incertidumbre en su interior como una brisa se marchará.

Sin embargo, su deseo no puede verse cumplido. Lo sabe, esa esencia se lo repite noche tras noche, en cada encuentro que llevan a cabo. No podrán encontrarse, no sino después de transcurrido el tiempo.

¿Cuánto? Ninguno lo sabe, y eso hace que despierte asustado en medio de la noche, entonces es cuando esa cálida aura aparece alrededor de él para calmarlo y decirle que sea paciente. No puede ver nada, pero sabe que aquel que le manda tan reconfortante consuelo le sonríe.

Eso lo hacia sentir protegido, completo. Pero lo sabe, esa noche será la última en la que estén unidos. Lo supo desde que despertó la mañana de ese día y antes de cerrar los ojos a mitad de la noche vencido por el cansancio en el vano intento de atrasar el encuentro, atrasar lo inevitable.

Es su culpa, su reacción no fue la correcta estropeando el ambiente armonioso que generaba su convivencia. Había sucumbido ante le miedo y el terror, la alegría que significaba poderse encontrar la noche anterior se esfumó, sus ojos se habían abierto aterrorizados, su boca abierta temblaba incapaz de expresar un simple grito, que tal vez era lo mas apropiado para ese momento. Así iría su madre y lograría calmarlo.

Esa vez, esa noche, por primera vez había visto, entre sueños, a su confidente, su otra mitad. Y era por eso que se sentía mal por reaccionar de tal manera justo en el primer encuentro frente a frente.

La sangre era una cosa de lo mas familiar para él, tan viscosa y roja que le desagradaba observarla cada que brotaba de una de sus heridas, de esa que inevitablemente se ocasionaba en los entrenamientos con el abuelo. Pero en ese encuentro, tan desagradable líquido no brotaba de ninguna herida, estaba sobre las prendas de ese cuerpo idéntico al suyo.

Miró al rostro en busca de una expresión tan desconcertada como la suya. En lugar de eso fue regresada una mirada fría y tranquila de alguien sin ningún remordimiento por los actos tan horrendos, que intuyó, fueron cometidos.

Era por eso que despertó tan agitado esa madrugada, temblando y sollozando debajo de su futón sin la fuerza para ir a buscar consuelo, algo inusual, a su madre.

Ahora que vuelve a su encuentro, esa noche no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, y cuando llega se da cuenta de que nuevamente al regresado al simple uso de su lenguaje secreto bajo un escenario oscuro.

Lo comprende, en su lugar tampoco querría mostrarse frente a la persona que lo rechazó de forma tan descortés. Pero él si quería verlo, y que lo viera, observar por ultima vez esa cara tan idéntica.

_No es propio_, es lo que le contesta, solo se han adelantado las coas, tiempo comienza a acelerar y el escenario tiene que ser preparado. Y él no puede mas que suplicar, no quiere que las manecillas avancen, necesita que todo siga igual, si no él no está ahí no sabrá que hacer de su vida.

Vuelve a disculparse y promete que su comportamiento no volverá a ser impropio.

Pero el otro le dice que eso significaría quitarle su poder para juzgar. _Si es necesario, soy capaz incluso de cederte todo el poder sobre mi persona. _Es la más grande promesa que puede hacer, todo para detener la tragedia.

_No es posible._ Esas palabras hacen eco, lastimándolo, hundiéndolo. Y el otro solo lo consuela informándole que gracias a esas cualidades podrán volver a verse.

_¿No podemos esperar? _El silencio no es impedimento para saber la respuesta. La despedida no es más que eso, la nada mientras el lazo que los tiene unidos se va desvaneciendo con una facilidad que le aterra.

Esa ocasión, al despertar en lugar de tristeza, el sentimiento que lo embargó fue algo mas parecido a la desorientación, estaba solo y a partir de ese momento no se tendría mas que a si mismo para seguir. Semanas después pudo darse cuenta que los recuerdos se iban marchando y que todo el tiempo compartido se transformaban en sueños cada vez mas borrosos.

Casi cae en la desesperación, traicionado por si mismo, culpándose por no atesorar esas memorias, por olvidar los detalles y enterrar los sentimientos que morían con el transcurrir del tiempo. Mas tarde eso dejo de importarle, sabía que encontrarían y que tal vez en esos momentos los sueños se volverían vividos recuerdos, se sonreirían el uno al otro, y por fin podrían sentirse en un verdadero abrazo.

Y cuando ese día llegó para Yoh Asakura, cuando tuvo enfrente a Hao, su único e idéntico hermano, las predicciones se volvieron verdaderas. Los sentimientos afloraron. Su mente comprendió entonces todas las palabras que escuchó de pequeño y la razón por la que aquella noche el líquido carmesí nubló su conexión.

Se dio cuenta, también, que nunca podrían estar realmente juntos. No hasta que esa guerra terminara. Y aun así, el final avecinaba lo fatal.

**Fin**


End file.
